Strangers in the NIght
by fallingyuki
Summary: Two strangers meeting across time
1. Chapter 1

**_ I do not own Inuyasha or Man of Steel_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter One_**

**_._**

**_._**

Kagome watched the boy. He was so cute. With dark brown hair and bold blues eyes he definitely showed signs of the man he would turn into. He slowly walked across the street with his head down avoiding the taunts from the other boys his age. He quickly turned down another street away from the jeers sent his way.

"Why are you taunting him?" Kagome asked. She was curious as to why such a small boy could rile up a big group of guys.

"Who are you?" the largest boy asked. He looked her over and started to smirk.

"I asked you a question young man." Her voice took on a note of steel. She watched the boy straighten up.

"He's a freak."

"A freak." She wondered if these people could tell what he was too. She was taking a trip across the country trying to take in the sights. She hadn't been to America in several decades and wanted to see what had changed.

It was just by chance that she needed gas and was passing through the town. She felt a strange signature she hadn't felt before. Kagome wanted to check it out, to see if a youkai had decided to integrate with this small community in the middle of America, Smallville. But the unfamiliar aura had her stopping to check things out. It had been a long time since she saw anyone who was 'other.'

"Why is he a freak?"

"He just is. What's it to you anyways?"

"It's not every day one sees bullying in action. Does your mother know you are a bully?" She tilted her head to the side as she did this looking directly into the boy's eyes. It felt like she was delving into him, deep within his soul and it made him uncomfortable.

"Shit." He whispered. "I'm out of here." Taking off away from the stranger who started asking questions about Clark of all people.

Kagome watched as the group left and then turned back to the street that the young boy travelled down. _ I want to know more._ She thought. _I think I'm going to stay here for a few days and check this out._

_._

_._

_A.N. This is something that came to me in the middle of the night. Let me know what you think. Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Inuyasha or Man of Steel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kagome was lying in a field the first time they met. She had decided to rest and what better place than in a field surrounded by crops to feed the masses. It was peaceful and it was quiet. Way different than the current town she was staying in.

She had taken a few days to figure out what the boy was, but she was no closer to learning anything about him. She was as stumped as when she first saw him.

She had listened to the local gossip and such at the diner in town. The towns people were a little suspicious of her at first but after helping out a child who fell off of their bike and got their foot stuck in the spokes of the wheel, she had the people warming up to her. It wasn't very hard for Kagome to make friends. When the little girl's mother heard that she was staying in the local motel she insisted Kagome stay with them as she waited for the part to her car that was coming in. She intentionally broke a part of the engine that needed a piece that would need to be special ordered. She did this in order to buy her some time in Smallville. Kagome hoped that in those few days she could figure out what the boy was, to satisfy her curiosity and then be on her merry way.

"I can hear you breathing."

There was still silence.

"Are you a stalker?" She called out again to the stranger. She knew it was Clark. She could feel him. His aura was so different than any others. While most living beings had fluctuating waves coming off of them, his was like the waves of the sun, bright, hot and fiery. She could feel it the few times she walked by him in town. He had been with his mother at one time, shopping at the grocery store, and another time with his father at the local feed store.

"I'm not going to bite." She felt a little flicker in his aura before he stepped out of the corn and into her line of sight.

Kagome was laying spread eagle in the middle of the field.

"What are you doing? Why are you out here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to go someplace quiet and peaceful." She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him. "Is this your property? Am I trespassing?"

"Yeah you are." He said in a stony voice.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as she slowly got up and stretched. "That wasn't my intent. I just wanted to go where it was quiet." _To get away from all the curious stares._

"There's the park in town. That should be quiet and peaceful."

"Oh it is, to some degree. But there are a lot of people there. So even though the scenery is peaceful to look at, and at moments quiet, those are few and far between."

"Oh," Clark said as he kicked at the dirt. He had stuck his hands in his pockets and started to shuffle around.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked. She could tell he was a little wired up. He hadn't stood still the entire time they conversed.

"Yes, I mean no. I… I don't know. "He looked up at her as he said this. And Kagome took a really long look at the boy. His clothes were disheveled and he looked a little roughed up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she reached forward. It was in her nature to help someone in need, and even though she didn't see any injuries she knew the emotional ones were there.

He stepped back and looked at her warily.

Kagome threw up her hands and stepped back. She didn't want to antagonize him.

"I'm sorry. You looked like you were in pain. I have a tendency to try and help." She started to scratch the back of her head. "My family tells me it's a bad trait I have and it gets me in trouble."

"That's okay. I'm fine." He looked back down to the ground. It looked like he was deciding something mentally. He looked back up as he squared his shoulders.

"You can stay. It's more peaceful and quiet than the park." He started to walk away. Kagome started to reach for him again. But he flinched when she got closer.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to leave. This is a big field. We can both use it at the same time." She dusted herself off before walking to the other side.

"It looks like this is your spot. I'll go over here. I think you need it today." She said as she walked the length of a football field before stopping under a tree. She laid out under its branches and settled in for some peace.

The tree was large around the base and reached out all over the night sky. It reminded her of the tree at her home, the Goshinboku. She could feel the warmth emanating from it and the peace that slowly started to come over her continued its trek till she felt it throughout her body.

Today wasn't a day where answers were going to occur so Kagome laid out under the wide reaching branches of the tree in Clark's field. Clark too laid out in the space Kagome had previously occupied wondering about the new woman in town, but not too hard he had his own problems to consider.

.

.

**A.N. I had a hard trying to end this chapter. So many ways. I got stuck so ended it here. It might be a little abrupt. Sorry. Let me know what you think. Read and Review pls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha or Man of Steel**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Clark couldn't stand to be in the house a minute longer. His powers were getting out of control and with them going haywire at school, the bullying, and the strained relationship with his father he needed some peace. Peace and quiet. So he headed to his favorite field on their property. **

**Clark loved to lay out at night and take in the stars. He thought about what he was, why he was different, why he couldn't be like everyone else. **

**Getting closer to his destination he saw the woman was there as well. She had taken up the spot under the tree once more. It seemed she liked to come here for the same reason, peace and quiet.**

**He saw her tilt her head in response to his being there. No words were exchanged. They both laid in there spots looking at the sky. The peace and quiet lasted a little while before he could hear her clearing her throat. He tilted his head to look at her. He could see her but he had to pretend he couldn't see her, it was dark after all.**

"**If you want to talk about it, you're more than welcome to. It looks like the day was a little… rough for you?" she looked in his direction before looking back up to the sky. He heard her taking in a deep breath before continuing. **

"**I don't know the people you know so I have no bias. You could vent to me a total stranger if you want to. "And he wanted to. He couldn't talk to anyone about his problems and he didn't feel as comfortable talking to his parents sometimes. **_**It can't hurt **_**he thought.**

"**Have you ever felt different from everyone around you?" He looked back up at the stars awaiting her response. **

"**Yes. All the time."**

"**How do you cope with it? "**

"**I try not to let the fact that everyone else is the same get to me. I am me and no one else can be me. You just have to find you and feel comfortable with yourself."**

"**Did it take you a while to find yourself?"**

"**Yes, many years." She chuckled as she said that.**

"**I can't begin to tell you how long it took. But you will get there just be patient and it will come." **

**They both fell silent after that. Some time passed before Clark got up to head back home. As he dusted his pants off he watched her get up as well. He watched as she headed over to him. She stuck her hand out to him. He looked down at her small dainty hand. He knew he was younger than the Asian lady with the pretty blue eyes but looking at how small her hands were he felt a bit bigger somehow, like he needed to protect her.**

"**I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi"**

**Clark reached out and shook her hand. When they hands touched he felt a zap and quickly released her hand. He didn't know if his powers were acting up and he didn't want to see the fear creep in her eyes. Her eyebrows went up for a moment before she smiled.**

"**Clark. My name is Clark Kent."**

"**Well, Clark Kent. It was a pleasure to spend time with you." She bowed to him briefly before walking away. He watched her leave through the corn slowly blending with the scenery. It felt like a goodbye. **

**And it was. He didn't see her again. She had left town after getting her car fixed. Their time in the field was something he shared with no one. Not even his family. He felt that it was something for himself. Another secret that he added to the many he already had.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N. Nothing today. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
